Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an electronic device for file conversion, and particularly to an electronic device which is associated with a scanning apparatus and a printing apparatus.
Related Art
Generally, if a user would like to print a digital file after scanning a document by a scanning apparatus to obtain the digital file, the user needs to read the digital file via a computer by himself/herself, and complete the setting of a specific printing apparatus, so as to obtain a printout of the digital file. However, the above process not only wastes time but also is insufficiently intuitive for most of users.
Furthermore, scanning apparatuses and printing apparatuses of various manufacturers have their own file forms. These file forms may incompatible with each other. Moreover, the modern technology has not yet provided a medium which is capable of allowing the scanning apparatus and the printing apparatus to work with each other, so that system integration cannot be fulfilled based on the existing hardware resource. Therefore, it causes energy waste.
As recited in Taiwan R.O.C. Patent No. 101103717, in order to achieve such environmental-friendly system integration, integration of the scan file forms and the print file forms of every brand has to be developed.